havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Wuornos
Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos (b. 1976) is the biological son of Max Hansen, the adopted son of Garland Wuornos, a police detective with the Haven Police Department, and a resident of Haven, Maine. He experiences no tactile sensation due to a rare disorder known as "idiopathic neuropathy"; this condition is not medical, but is rather a result of "the Troubles." He drives a blue 1979 Ford Bronco. Personality Nathan appears to be a friendly guy. He is quick to make friends with Audrey. Nathan puts the need of the people before his own. He has done this more than once. He also has a dislike for Duke due to Duke bullying him in the past. Nathan also doesn't like Rev. Ed Driscoll, who wants to rule the town and damn the "troubled". Trouble Idiopathic neuropathy - Due to his "trouble", Nathan can't feel physical sensations, including pain, at all. It's not a medical problem, but a result of the Troubles. He has no feeling of touch, but for some reason can feel Audrey's touch until season 5 when Audrey lose her immunity to the Troubles. His inability to feel pain can prove advantageous at times, being able to simply ignore incapacitating injuries. Although it can prove dangerous at other times, since he may not notice severe trauma has occurred, which can still kill him. Background Born Nathan Thaddeus Hanson (a middle name he shares with Ludlow author Thaddeus Beaumont) in 1976, he was the first-born son of Max Hanson and an unknown woman. It is implied his father was abusive, though Nathan does not appear to remember this. After his father was arrested and jailed for killing a family, Nathan was adopted by Garland Wuornos and his mother, now Garland's wife. Originally it seems the three got on well, but after the death of his mother, his relationship with his father slowly became strained and resentful. In February 1983, he crashed into a tree while sledding, suffering a compound fracture of the radius without feeling it. The wound was spotted by Lisa Buck, and Wournos spent the next several weeks in the hospital recovering from various injuries. During his recovery and the months that followed, whispers and rumors started up during a period that Ed Driscoll calls the Troubles, also during this period, Nathan suffered from idiopathic neuropathy for the first time, though it cleared up after the Troubles ended. When the troubles started back up, so did his condition. This condition caused him to be bullied at school, particularly by Duke Crocker and his friends- this period was the beginning of his dislike of Crocker. During one trick, they repeatedly put tacks in his back whilst "congratulating" him that a girl liked him. Nathan claims he did not talk to another girl for two years after the incident. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. In May 1994, Nathan took Hannah Driscoll to their high school prom against the wishes of her father. During his high school years he was the President of the AV club. In 2006, Nathan earned a commendation as Haven's Officer of the Year. In 2010, he and Duke travelled back in time to 1955, to the day Sarah arrived in Haven. He goes to the Haven Police Department, and he frees a member of the Guard. Before he goes in however, he meets a young Garland Wuornos. Garland proceeds to ask if he could become a great police officer, Nathan tells him he will become a great one. Just like we are to see in the first series when Garland is alive. Nathan also begins a short romantic relationship with Sarah, where they conceived their son, James. This would signify he still has feelings for Audrey, as he called Sarah "incredible" when he only just met her. Season One In June 2010, he rescued FBI Agent Audrey Parker when her vehicle ran off the road and crashed through a barrier. He subsequently investigated the death of Jonas Lester with her, and was later shot through the shoulder in the process of arresting Ted Ford. He later investigated the bizarre destruction of the Rust Bucket with Parker, as well as investigating the strange behavior of doctors and patients at the Murray Q. Frederickson Psychiatric Facility (during which he suffered a psychotic episode when he fell victim to Ray McBreen's metaphysical power), the inexplicable putrefaction of food surrounding Bill and Jeff McShaw at the Second Chance Bistro, the rapid-aging deaths of Phil Reiser and Joe Campbell, the mauling deaths of T. R. Holt and Brad Donnelly, the baffling attack on Eliot Wallace aboard the Endorfin and the death of Joe Sandimaro, and the deaths of Hessberg nurses Bill Rand and Mrs. Wilson. In August 2010, Nathan pursued a relationship with animal-rights activist Jess Minnion, though he experienced anxiety over being intimate with her because of his inability to feel physical sensation. The relationship ended when Minnion left Haven to return to Montreal after being attacked and nearly killed by the Dark Man, as she was unable to cope with being drawn into the dangers inherent in Wuornos's line of work. After she left, he discovered he was able to feel the touch of Audrey Parker, and though he keeps it to himself, begins to find numerous reasons to be in physical contact with her. During the first weekend of September 2010, he attended a surprise birthday party for Parker at the hotel on Carpenter's Knot, and became trapped on the island with the rest of the guests when a storm hit. He had brought Audrey a blue scarf that Minnion had purchased from McGuinness's, though he believed the gift to be a blue cashmere sweater since he had not been with Jess when she bought the item. He ultimately deduced the identity of a chameleon that had taken on Parker's form, realizing that the person pretending to be Audrey was, in fact, not, when he discovered that he could not feel her touch. He subsequently shot the chameleon, still in the guise of his partner, mirroring an action that his father had committed in May 1983. When Max Hanson was paroled from Shawshank State Prison in October 2010 and returned to Haven, Nathan discovered his true paternity, as well as learning that his adoptive father had been struggling for decades to psychically hold the town of Haven together. When Garland was killed by his condition, Nathan initially became angry with Audrey for not offering helping Garland, but later apologised and revealed that he could feel her touch. He later confronted Driscoll in the Chief's office at the Haven Police Department, where Driscoll intimated that he intended to exert substantial influence over the Chief's replacement. Shortly after, Nathan and Audrey encountered a brunette woman claiming to be FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker. Season Two Nathan and Audrey took the woman into custody at roughly the same time that the Biblical plagues of Egypt began manifesting throughout Haven. Nathan and Audrey pursued the man responsible with the help of the brunette woman, and Nathan nearly died, along with the rest of the first-born men in Haven, before Audrey and the brunette helped the man responsible to stop the plagues. He and Duke then buried the cooler containing Garland's remains secretly, since Garland's condition, from trying to literally hold the town together, was nothing more than fist-sized rubble-rocks. Later in the week, he officiated a memorial service in Garland's honor at the Grey Gull, at which he discovered that he could once again feel tactile sensations. Soon after, he investigated similar bizarre incidents at a local grocery and the Haven Bus Terminal, and tracked down the girl responsible. He discovered that the girl's affliction had temporarily abated, then reappeared at the same time that his own affliction had suddenly abated. He and his partner then investigated a break-in at the Fisheries Museum in which only an 18th Century puzzle board was taken. They learned the history of the artifact from Vince Teagues, and discerned the identity of the man responsible for the theft, who they confronted and killed on Crocker's boat. Just before the man died, Nathan gives him the girl's affliction and his is returned. Season Three We first see Nathan on Duke's boat (as shown in the Season 2 finale, although slightly different due to Eric Balfour's recent hairstyle change) and we learn that he has the tattoo, which the person who is destined to kill Duke has. Nathan is about to shoot Duke when someone's trouble is activated. Duke and Nathan try to cease the trouble while trying to find Audrey. When they fix both problems (nearly at the same time) Nathan is glad to see Audrey. Audrey pushes past Duke (who finds her) and into Nathan's arms. They have a lovely moment. The end is they dig up the Colorado kids grave where the Colorado kid (later found to be found named James Cogan) is supposed to buried. When Dwight and Nathan are digging up the grave, Dwight seeing the ink and warns Nathan of the consequences, but Nathan says its to protect Audrey (and possibly Duke in a small way). The Colorado kid is not in the grave but some bricks are on the bottom to try and replicate his weight. There is a message on the bottom which says in Audrey's own handwriting "Find him before the Hunter." The gang (Nathan, Audrey, Duke, Dwight, Dave and Vince) think the hunter is a person (Dave and Vince are probably only acting as they know about everything else) and are trying to find out who he is. In the second episode, things go a little sour for the pair when Audrey starts to pull away from Nathan after her traumatic experience. The trouble for that week is a man whose trouble causes Dogs (and possibly other animals) to turn into men. These men are wild and dangerous. There is only one "man" who is nice and does not try to harm anyone, Audrey christens him 'Cookie'. Duke looks into the Hunter and finds it to be a meteor storm, he also finds out that Sarah and Lucy (Audreys earlier egos) both disappeared on the night of the Meteor storm. And its in 49 days. The duo (N and A, for future ref the duo means N and A) solve the mystery of the trouble and Nathan comes to Audreys house to walk Cookie, who Audrey is thinking about keeping. Before Nathan comes up to Audrey Duke tells Audrey about the Hunter. Audrey then decides to give up Cookie, and retreats from Nathan even further. In the third episode, the trouble of the week is a man whose organs are dying so he needs a Gou'uld like thing to come out of his mouth and down other peoples and steal their healthy organs . Audrey has further retreated as Nathan has purchased tickets to a movie/play a few months in advance, when Audrey will no longer be there. The duo are very tense, and Audrey confesses to Nathan what is happening. Nathan then goes to Guns and Rose Diner and meets Jordan. Jordan is a member of the Guard, and troubled. Her trouble is that whoever touches her (except Nate) feels a searing pain that will make them hit the floor. In Over My Head, the trouble of the week is a woman who puts her own worries on other people, people who could save her from her car crash, where she is trapped after being forced off the road accidentally. He, Audrey and Duke set out to try and figure out who's trouble it is. In the sixth episode, Nathan and Jordan were sitting on the bench and about to kiss when Nathan receives a phone call from Audrey. Jordan angry that their moment was interrupted storms off and Nathan heads out to find Audrey. He arrives at the house to meet a much surprised Audrey, Duke, Dr. Claire, and Tommy. It is discovered that Audrey did not call Nathan but the house that did. They all turn back to look for the door Nathan entered the house through only to discover it has disappeared. Suddenly they hear a scream down the halls. They all run towards to scream only to discover a girl speared and hanging by the chandelier with Jordan standing underneath it reading a puddle of blood that spelt "It's all your Fault." Audrey questions Jordan intesively as she sees the tattoo on Jordan's arm. Nathan steps out and defends Jordan stating "she's with me," soon after the group splits. Jordan and Nathan separate from the group to talk privately. Jordan reveals that she followed Nate to apologize for storming off earlier. She however becomes angry with Nathan as she found out that Nathan only wanted to join the Guards and to be around her to find the serial killer with the tattoo. Nathan does not deny his undercover role, however he tells her what started out as a lie is now real for him. Jordan still angry with him storms off and says she'll find her way out herself, Nathan then proceeds to find her. When Audrey finally figures out how to escape the house, Nathan volunteers to clear a path for the group. He does so by shooting out all mirrors and phones which are the eyes and ears of the house. The group successfully escapes from the House and they blow up the house. The episode ends when Nathan and Jordan meet up to reconcile with a passionate kiss. Season Four 6 months later after the barns destruction Nathan was fighting people for money because if he returned to town the Guard would kill him because he killed Howard and destroyed the Barn. Then he meets up with Duke and a Jennifer Mason who can here voices from the Barn. Nathan, Duke, and Jennifer arrive in Haven to find out where Audrey could be but are greeted by the Guard and Jordan. Luckily Dwight,Vince, and Dave arrive there to help. Nathan tells the others of his plan to find Audrey he believes to be alive so she could kill him (believing himself to be her true love) to end the troubles forever. Later at the police station, Nathan informs Dwight and Duke of Marion Caldwell who was the first troubled person Audrey met and he later stops Marion from killing anymore people. Dwight, who at the time was the new chief, gives Nathan a police badge saying that the town won't accept you as the chief and gives him a badge but Nathan refuses the first time but when Dwight and Duke mention all the files that a police officer can look at, Nathan takes the job only to find Audrey. Another trouble hits the town, turning people into ash and Nathan helps Dwight with the case. Season Five After being flung out of the lighthouse, Nathan goes to search for Audrey, and when he finds her, he finds Mara in her place. Alternate Reality In The Trouble With Troubles, Nathan, going by the name Nathan Hansen, doesn't have his trouble and became a doctor. He has a small history with Duke unlike what he had before in the original Haven. He is more upbeat and likes joking. He is also married and has a kid. When he and Audrey meet in this alternate reality, he doesn't know her and is flattered when she hits on him. When someone is killed in Haven, Nathan is the ME on scene and tries to joke with Detective Crocker. Then his family is kidnapped by William and has to work with Audrey to find them. He eventually finds out that William wants Cliff and exchanges him for his family. Feeling bad about it, Nathan puts his family somewhere safe and returns to help. Also Read Nathan's Relationships Category:Members of the Guard Category:HPD personnel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Character pages Category:Troubled Category:Adoptees Category:Season 5 Characters